The Back to the Future 4 Parody
The ''Back to the Future ''4 Parody was the first parody to be created by Nayrphantom. Premise The parody blah blah blah Characters Doctor Emmett Brown (Doc) Ryan the Porygon Marty Mcfly Marty look-alike Ryroro Ketsui Covenience store employee Ryan Phantom Peter Pevensie Part descriptions The parody was split into 6 parts: Part 1 The parody starts with Ryan the Porygon recapping what had happened at the end of Back to the Future III. He explains that Doc had built a second Delorean, which was provided to make the parody. Anyways, the parody begins with Marty Mcfly sleeping soundly in his room. He is awoken by three loud explosions. He goes outside to investigate, only to find Doc with the Delorean. After some obvious questions, Doc explains that he needs Marty to buy him a soda from the local convenience store. Marty reluctantly agrees. While driving down the road, Marty asks Doc some more obvious questions. While the two are bickering, against all odds, the Delorean gets struck by lightning, sending them into the time vortex. Quotes "Okay, what the heck was that?" -Marty Mcfly "Doc, what are you doing?" -Marty Mcfly "These are my cool-guy driving glasses. 'cause they make me look... younger!" -Doc Part 2 The Delorean reappears just in time to smash into a rock. Doc gets out to cry about the accident, and Marty asks about the time-travelling train. Doc sheepishly admits that he had sold the train to Ryan the Porygon for a brownie at some point in the past. Marty gets pretty angry, in which Doc notices that there is a garage just down the way. After Marty pushes the Delorean to the garage, Doc proceeds to buy a soda and Marty buys a newspaper. Marty figures out that they were transported to the year 2030, and plutonium was now legal. Unfortunately, the Delorean had been stolen while this was happening, so it wouldn't be much help. Oddly enough, KITT is also in the garage, so Marty and Doc give chase. Just as Doc and Marty use KITT's grappling hook to catch the Delorean, it gets struck by lightning. This sends the Delorean and KITT into the time vortex together. Quotes "I really hate you." -Marty Mcfly "How did that even happen? It's a clear sky, what the heck?!" -Marty Mcfly Part 3 Ryan the Porygon starts this part off with a recap of what had happened in the previous parts. In fact, the recap takes up half of the part itself. Anywho, the Delorean comes out of the vortex with KITT still grappled behind. Then the Delorean proceeds to smash into an all-too-familiar rock. When Marty confronts the carjacker, he finds that the culprit resembles his own looks, only with longer hair. At that point, an intermission begins, in which Ryan explains that he got a new microphone. However, the cameras are connected wrong, so all we see is a black screen. He figures out that the A/V cables are connected wrong, and we learn that it isn't even Ryan the Porygon at all! It's actually Ryroro Ketsui, who has taken Ryan's job. The parody begins again, and immediately, there is a problem. Doc has mistaken the Marty look-alike for the real Marty. So he takes the other Marty instead of the real one, leaving Marty stranded there. Part 4 Part 5 Part 6